The Christmas Gift
by Fleur the First
Summary: Usagi and Mamoru are finally King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo, but their problems aren't over yet (but are they ever). This time it's not an enemy they have to face, but a problem that seems to follow them around. Sorry, I know it's late for Christmas....


Authors Note: Hey everybody! Fleur here writing a
    
    Sailor Moon Fan Fiction. I couldn't resist! This story
    
    takes place in Crystal Tokyo three years into Usagi's
    
    reign as Queen. She's 24 in this and something big is
    
    gonna happen! I can't tell you what though because I
    
    want you to be surprised. Please email me and give me
    
    feed back! Did you like it, hate it, have suggestions?
    
    Send them all to Fleur422@yahoo.com. I want to give a
    
    special thanks to my friend Suzy (Sailor Mars) for
    
    making me send this in when I would have just let it
    
    sit here gathering dust.
    
    Disclaimer: Ahh, the disclaimer. I hate this part,
    
    It's where I have to tell you that I don't own Usagi,
    
    Mamoru, or anything else that involves Sailor Moon.
    
    However this story is mine, so there!!! Hehe, don't
    
    mind me and my odd ways, it's what makes me creative.
    
    No not weird, creative.::grins::
    
    The Christmas Gift
    
    It was a beautiful day in Crystal Tokyo. The sun was
    
    shining and people bustled from one place to another,
    
    following their daily routines. In the Crystal Palace
    
    the senshi were training and the royal family (a.n.
    
    Usagi and Mamoru only) were going about their duties.
    
    Neo Queen Serenity slowly walked down the halls of
    
    the palace, her palace. After three years she could
    
    still find herself in disbelief of all that her life
    
    had become. Where as at one time she was but a whining
    
    crybaby of a girl, she was now graceful, brave, and
    
    the beloved ruler of the Earth. She smiled to herself
    
    at the thought, the thought that meant nothing to her.
    
    The only thing that really mattered was them. Her
    
    friends, her protectors. However, nobody compared to
    
    her prince, her king really. Mamoru, now King Endymion
    
    of Crystal Tokyo.
    
    "Your Highness!" An urgent voice interrupted her
    
    thoughts. She stopped and turned around to look at a
    
    heavily breathing servant. "Yes? What is it?" Serenity
    
    spoke quickly, she knew something was wrong. "It's the
    
    King your highness, it was an atta-" The girl never
    
    had a chance to finish as the Queen took off to the
    
    Great Hall of the palace. She called out to everybody
    
    and nobody, "Where is he!!!" She ran until she
    
    collapsed in the hall. A hand gently took her hers,
    
    and a whispered voice spoke, "Usagi." Even in her
    
    shock she knew who this was, Mars. The only one who
    
    would only call her by her name of the past. She
    
    looked up and saw the grief in Mars' eyes. "No, he's
    
    all right I know he is, where is he Mars..." She was
    
    now frantic and nothing like her normal self. Over the
    
    years Usagi, or Serenity, had become just that.
    
    Serene, calm, and strong. 
    
    Venus looked at her friend and felt that there was
    
    more to Serenity's panic than the news of an attack.
    
    She walked to the fallen queen, knowing exactly what
    
    she wanted to know. "He's all right, just
    
    injured, the doctors are attending to him now."
    
    "Take me to him," she ordered. Her voice held no
    
    emotion but Venus, from the planet of love sensed what
    
    she was feeling.
    
    "Of course." She gently picked up her friend and led
    
    her down a long corridor. Marble gleamed from the
    
    walls and floor as sunlight bounced off it from the
    
    huge windows. Holly was hung at strategic intervals as
    
    it was now the beginning of December. The Queen loved
    
    Christmas and the palace was always beautiful during
    
    this season. Yet none of the beauty was visible to
    
    Serenity as she walked down the hallway, again looking
    
    her calm self. Finally they reached a door that was
    
    halfway opened. 
    
    "The Queen!" Venus' voice rang over the commotion and
    
    a path was quickly made for the monarch. Serenity
    
    never faltered as she walked to the bed that her love
    
    was laid upon. He was pale, too pale for Serenity's
    
    liking. Endymion's ebony locks hung over his closed
    
    eyes and his breathing was ragged and harsh. In charge
    
    of it all was a senshi that Serenity knew would try
    
    her hardest to heal the King, Saturn. She also looked
    
    pale from the energy she had been using to close the
    
    huge gash traveling down Endymion's stomach.
    
    "What happened Saturn." It came out in a whisper, but
    
    Saturn heard the pleading  behind it.
    
    "He was outside with the palace guards discussing a
    
    recent killing spree that happened in the city last
    
    week. As you know Sailor Uranus was able to injure the
    
    man but he disappeared before the job was finished. He
    
    was somehow able to penetrate the palace security, he
    
    stabbed the King before Uranus was able to kill him. If she hadn't taken him out then, he would have surly killed Enymion.
    
    Luckily, I too was there and started the healing
    
    immediately," Saturn's voice had begun to falter.
    
    "I'm sorry my friend, you have done all you can. Is
    
    he stable?" With Saturn's nod the Queen continued, "Go
    
    rest and I will call you when you are needed.
    
    "I do not know when he will wake Serenity, there
    
    might even be some complications..." Serenity stopped
    
    Saturn with a wave of her hand. "We can overcome them
    
    later, leave me." With that those in the room filed
    
    out, leaving not a Queen and her King but two lovers.
    
    **********
    
    "I'm worried about the King," Saturn spoke softly to
    
    the senshi which gathered round the table in the
    
    Chambers of Jupiter.
    
    "We all are Saturn, but you yourself said he should
    
    recover." Jupiter spoke up for the first time since
    
    the meeting had begun.
    
    "He will recover, but I am scared.... I believe he
    
    might... will suffer from amnesia when he awakes. To
    
    keep the wound from becoming fatal I had to use a
    
    large amount of my energy to sustain him, it most
    
    likely overran him and caused a memory lapse."
    
    "No," Mars spoke up firmly, "Serenity cannot handle
    
    that, not after what a loss of memory has done to them
    
    before."
    
    "It could not be helped," Saturn looked to be close
    
    to exhaustion as she sat down into a large arm chair.
    
    "I think  you underestimate Serenity, Mars,"  Mercury
    
     whispered from her place by the wall. "She is strong,
    
    I believe she can handle it, but how to let her
    
    know... someone must tell her," 
    
    Mars surprised them all by speaking her next words,
    
    "I will."
    
    The senshi looked at her, mouths gaping. Mars was
    
    infamous for her low tolerance for the former Sailor
    
    Moon. As if Mars could read their thoughts (and she
    
    probably could with her priestess abilities) she said,
    
    "Neo- Queen Serenity is  still Usagi, I respect her
    
    and love her more than anyone I know. I will be
    
    gentle, I promise. Although I did not always act like
    
    it, Usagi is one of my best friends and I will protect
    
    her with my life."
    
    "We know Mars, we just weren't sure you did."
    
    Neptune's gaze rested on Mars as she said this, a
    
    pleased look combined with the one of grief for the
    
    two rulers of her home.
    
    **********
    
    Serenity sat in the darkened chamber holding
    
    Endymion's hand. "I cannot lose you, my love,
    
    especially not now. So much will change soon and I
    
    need you here when it happens." The craking of a door
    
    caused Serenity to spin around. When she saw Mars'
    
    shadow she laughed, but not her usual one which all of
    
    Crystal Tokyo hand come to love in her short but
    
    effective reign. "Mars, I knew it would be you to tell
    
    me of the... complications. I knew you would be the
    
    one to try to protect me from the harshness of
    
    whatever will be."
    
    Mars looked at Serenity- Usagi to her. "You must know
    
    Usagi, and though it may be hard to tell I knew I
    
    could not let you go ignorant of the situation." 
    
    Serenity looked at her friend. "Mars, you are one of the best friends I've ever had, and I know you want to protect me, but you can tell me. I'm glad you are the one telling me this, instead of some
    
    doctor who does not really know me. I will  not be
    
    angered with you when you say your piece, Mars. I am
    
    simply afraid. I have changed in the years since I was
    
    fourteen. I am not used to fear any longer. But the
    
    look on your face Rei, I know that look. Whatever is
    
    wrong with my husband will hurt me, but I beg you,
    
    tell me now."
    
    Mars hesitantly stepped forward Serenity. She put her
    
    arms around her before she spoke, "When he awakes he
    
    will have no memory, he will suffer from a form of
    
    amnesia that is a side effect of the magic Saturn was
    
    forced to use to keep him alive."
    
    Serenity simply nodded, but Mars knew she was
    
    distressed. "Usagi?" she spoke as if she were trying
    
    to calm a small child. There was no response. She
    
    hesitantly led Usagi to her rooms, still getting no
    
    signs as to her reaction.
    
    When they reached Serenity's bedroom Serenity turned
    
    around, surprising the worried Mars. "Leave me now, I
    
    need to be by myself." She spoke not as a grief
    
    stricken wife, but as a commanding leader. Mars had no
    
    choice but to do as told.
    
    **********
    
    Sometime that night Serenity had drifted off into a
    
    troubled sleep. When she awoke she was lying in the
    
    middle of the bed. It seemed empty to her, without
    
    Endymion by her side. However she soon found this
    
    untrue. A small black cat lay on her feet, looking as
    
    worried as a cat possibly can.
    
    "Luna?" Serenity spoke softly.
    
    "Yes my Queen."
    
    "Not tonight Luna, not tonight. Tonight I am not a
    
    Queen, I'm just Chiba Usagi."
    
    With that she wept. Not the wails that had defined
    
    Usagi as a crybaby, the wretched sobs of a woman who
    
    was hurt. Luna purred madly as she snuggled up beside
    
    Usagi. "It will be all right Usagi, trust me."
    
    Usagi cried for another hour before she drifted off to
    
    sleep.
    
    **********
    
    Outside the door the senshi were listening to
    
    Serenity's muffled cries, much to the distress of the
    
    guard posted by her door, as he did not know if he
    
    should order seven of the most powerful people in the
    
    world to leave.
    
    "What should we do?" Jupiter asked, fists clenched at
    
    the sound of her beloved Serenity in so much pain.
    
    Jupiter had always been Usagi's prime defender,
    
    besides Mamoru that is. She had never forgotten how
    
    Usagi had befriended her when she was an outcast with
    
    nobody to turn to. This experience had given her a
    
    fierce loyalty that could sometimes cloud her better
    
    judgment, this was one of those times. Uranus stood beside her
    
    just as angry if not more so. She had been the only senshi to actually 
    
    deal with the man who did this, and it was obvious she
    
    though death too good for him. "If I die and ever find him I'm going
    
    to kill him again, but next time it will be far worse." The other
    
    senshi winced, if anybody could kill after death, it was Uranus.
    
    "All we can do is wait and see," Neptune spoke in a calm voice,
    
    trying to soothe the senshi. "We must wait and see if Endymion regains his
    
    memories."
    
    "Why has Pluto not come to help us?!" Jupiter's voice
    
    was harsh as though she blamed the Keeper of Time for
    
    the recent incidents.
    
    "Something must be wrong with the timeline to keep
    
    Pluto away, this should not have happened." Mercury,
    
    always the sensible one informed them.
    
    "Do you mean the King may not recover?" Venus asked
    
    haltingly.
    
    Nobody answered.
    
    **********
    
    The next day no one dared enter the chambers of the
    
    Queen, no one that is except Mars. At around nine in
    
    the morning she knocked on the door of Serenity's
    
    chambers.
    
    "Usagi?" The guard looked at her with disapproval at
    
    her lack of formality towards the Queen. 
    
    "What are you looking at?" Although Mars had matured
    
    she still kept a temper and the guard was the unlucky
    
    soul to feel the wrath of her strain from the worry
    
    she held for her friend.
    
    "N-n-nothing, Lady Mars," The six foot tall guard who
    
    could usually intimidate anyone he pleased was
    
    terrified. He said nothing else as she began to turn the 
    
    Queen's doorknob.
    
    "Good," Mars felt bad but said nothing that could be
    
    seen as an apology. 'Oh, this is ridicules,' she
    
    thought to herself and she slowly pushed open the
    
    door. Instantly her senses were hit by the smell of
    
    sickness coming from a bathroom that's door hung open.
    
    Someone was sick, and that someone was Usagi. She ran
    
    to the bathroom to find her losing whatever food she
    
    had had in her stomach from the day before.
    
    "My God Usagi, are you okay?" Mars panicked. She
    
    hated seeing Usagi in pain, no matter what the other
    
    senshi might have thought.
    
    Serenity turned around shocked. She gently rubbed a
    
    cloth to her mouth and closed her eyes as she
    
    answered. "Nothing nine months won't heal."
    
    **********
    
    A million emotions ran through Mars' mind as she
    
    looked upon Serenity, "You're... pregnant?" 
    
    Serenity smiled and nodded, but it was a smile that
    
    held no joy, only bitterness. "I wanted to tell
    
    Endymion first, he was to be the first to know. But
    
    then..." she let out a sob, "Now he won't even
    
    remember that he loved me." She ran to Mars and threw
    
    her arms around her. She gasped for breath as the
    
    tears ran down her cheeks. This was worse than Mars
    
    had imagined. She knew nothing of children (it had
    
    been a long time since they'd seen Reenie) or being
    
    with child. All she knew was that Serenity was going
    
    through a time when she needed her husband, and he was
    
    not there for her.
    
    "Shhh.. It's okay," Mars ran her hand through
    
    Serenity's floor length hair. It was dull and lifeless
    
    now, so unlike the usual beauty that radiated from
    
    her. "He will remember you Usagi, he will never be
    
    able to forsake the love you two have."
    
    "Oh I hope so Rei, I truly do. How can I give birth
    
    to this baby when  her father does not even remember
    
    loving her mother?" (AN: Sappy I know, but I was taking a 
    
    lot of cough syrup when I wrote this, blame it on that.)
    
    **********
    
            It had been a week since the Queen had told 
    
    Mars of her pregnancy and Endymion had not woken. Mars had
    
    been sworn to secrecy as Serenity had wanted Endymion
    
    to know first that Reenie would soon be with them. If
    
    it was Reenie at all. If Endymion could be hurt with
    
    no knowledge from Pluto, this baby might not be the
    
    one expected.
    
    Day after day Serenity sat by her husband. The other
    
    Senshi tried to cheer her up, but she found herself feeling guilty whenever she laughed or smiled.
    
            She had waited for Pluto to appear, and tell her all
    
    would be well, but she never had. Days turned into a
    
    week and still the King did not wake. Serenity fell
    
    into a fit of depression and refused to eat. While the
    
    senshi mostly left her alone, Mars could not.
    
    When she finally approached Usagi. "Usagi if you will not
    
    eat for yourself, eat for the child that grows within
    
    you. Endymion loved you when they were conceived,
    
    isn't that reason enough to keep it? Come on odago atama, you know I'm right." 
    
            Serenity looked at her, defeat in her eyes. "You are
    
    right, bring me what you will." And so the days
    
    passed, a routine that held no meaning.
    
    It was two weeks before Christmas when things started
    
    to change. Usually at this time the King and Queen
    
    could be seen bustling around the city, making sure
    
    all were as merry as they. This year this was not so,
    
    and the residents of Crystal Tokyo mourned the loss of
    
    happiness that usually emitted from their monarchs.
    
    On one day during this week Serenity sat holding the
    
    hand of Endymion. She stared blankly into space, hand
    
    resting on her stomach, gently rubbing it and
    
    wondering what she would look like in several months.
    
    She barely noticed when she felt movement of the hand
    
    beneath hers. She jumped up to call Saturn but
    
    something stopped her. 'I must know if he remembers
    
    me.' She gently called him. "Endymion, my love, please
    
    wake." Nothing happened. Her heart fell in despair and
    
    she sat back down and cried, her face buried in the
    
    bed.
    
    "Oh, Mamo-chan," she whispered, "Why will you not
    
    come back to me?"
    
    "Why do you cry?" Serenity's eyes flew to her husband
    
    as she heard these words.
    
    "MAMO-CHAN!" She gasped and threw herself on top of
    
    him. She did not notice the look of bewilderment on
    
    his face.
    
    "Who are you, who am I, please get off me," She felt
    
    her body go numb. When he had spoken to her so softly
    
    she had thought he had remembered their love,
    
    realization hit her as she pushed herself off him.
    
    "Nooooo," her agonized moan traveled through out the
    
    castle as memories flooded back to her of the last
    
    time he asked her who she was. After Beryl had killed
    
    them and they had come back to life, he had forgotten
    
    who she was. Now it was happening again.
    
    Suddenly the door to the chamber flew open and Saturn
    
    ran in. "He's awake!" she called to the servants
    
    behind he,. "Await my orders." Her concern shifted to
    
    Serenity who lay crumpled on the floor, no longer
    
    crying, just staring into space. Endymion had awaken,
    
    but he remembered nothing.
    
    Saturn was soon followed by the rest of the senshi.
    
    Jupiter was the first to go to the Queen. "He doesn't
    
    remember, does he?" Saturn shook her head sadly.
    
    "Can someone please tell me what is going on?"
    
    Endymion spoke for the first times since he had
    
    awaken.
    
    "We are glad to see you awake, your highness."
    
    Mercury spoke to Endymion as if nothing was wrong, but
    
    her eyes betrayed her.
    
    "Your highness, me. I'm sorry miss, but I know
    
    nothing of what you are talking about."
    
    Mercury spoke again, "You are the King of Crystal
    
    Tokyo. We, those who wear this uniform- she pointed to
    
    her sailor fuku- are the royal guard for you and your
    
    wife, Neo- Queen Serenity."
    
    Endymion looked confused but he said nothing.
    
    Eventually he looked to his right to see Jupiter
    
    holding the numbed Serenity. "Who are you," he spoke
    
    gently to Serenity. He did not know this beautiful
    
    woman, but he felt as if he should.
    
    "Mamo-chan, how can you not know me, after all that
    
    we've been through. You promised me you'd never leave
    
    me again, you promised." The words were rushedWith that Serenity ran from
    
    the room, followed by Jupiter and Venus.
    
    "Did I love her?" he looked at Mercury, the only one
    
    who seemed to be explaining anything to him.
    
    "Yes, very much. You've loved her in two lifetimes,
    
    and for over 3,000 years."
    
    "A simple yes would have done nicely."
    
    "Your highness I'd like to do a scan on you with my
    
    computer and see what the problem is with your memory,
    
    with your permission of course."
    
    "Of course, anything." He looked out the door from
    
    which he could still hear the sobs of the woman who
    
    had called him Mamo-chan. "I want to remember her."
    
    **********
    
    Serenity might have been miserable but she was no
    
    longer able to neglect her work. That day she sat in
    
    her throne room, only half listening to what was being
    
    spoken by her advisors. The advisors however were not
    
    oblivious to her distress and decided to try to cheer
    
    her up. She was a wise ruler, she would not forsake
    
    her country due to emotions. 
    
    "My Queen..." One man, tall and balding spoke loudly
    
    to her.
    
    "Hmmm... yes I'm sorry." She snapped back to
    
    attention but still a part of her was lost.
    
    "Well I was wondering what you wanted to do about the
    
    annual Christmas Festival this year. I'm sure the
    
    kingdom would understand if it were to be canceled."
    
    "No, don't do that. Just because I'm miserable there
    
    is no need to make it so for everyone else. King
    
    Endymion will be all right, the festival will continue
    
    as planned."
    
    The advisor smiled, glad to see the that the Queen
    
    had not totally lost her Christmas spirit.
    
    "I will begin making the arrangements today then,
    
    your highness."
    
    Serenity smiled and nodded, "Bring any questions to me
    
    later, for now this council is dismissed. With that
    
    the advisors left her to her thoughts. This was not a
    
    good thing to do because everybody knows people left
    
    to their thoughts can become upset. Serenity thought
    
    back to the day Mamoru had told her he loved her. It
    
    was the first time she had felt whole in a millennium.
    
    Suddenly she turned around at the sound of footsteps.
    
    Endymion was standing about ten feet away from her. He
    
    was dressed in his usual robes and she was almost
    
    fooled into thinking he would know her.
    
    "My Queen."
    
    "My King."
    
    The Silence was awful, neither knew how to address
    
    the other. Serenity was scared to hear him say he did
    
    not know anything about her. Endymion felt guilty
    
    about the obvious pain he was causing her. Finally he
    
    broke the silence, "I wish I could remember you, but
    
    the truth is I don't. All I know is that I feel
    
    connected to you in some way."
    
    Serenity said nothing.
    
    "Do you mind if I ask you some questions, maybe then
    
    I'll remember." They both knew this was not true but
    
    she nodded anyway. "Well I've been dying to ask you,
    
    why do you where those funny meatballs on your head."
    
    It was the first time Endymion could remember hearing
    
    her laugh, he instantly knew that he had loved to hear
    
    that laugh, before he forgot her that is.
    
    "This is how all the female royalty of the moon wear
    
    their hair. Even when I did not know my past I wore it
    
    this way, I think it suits me. You did to, but you
    
    decided to call me odango atma instead."
    
    "It makes you look like a bunny."
    
    "When we were dating you called me Usako."
    
    "My little bunny..." Endymion said the words with
    
    ease, as if they were meant ot be said by him.
    
    Serenity smiled to hear him say these words. All of a
    
    sudden a thought hit him, "You said that at one time
    
    you had forgotten your past, but you remember now?"
    
    Serenity looked at him. "My past from the Silver
    
    Millennium, not really. I only remember feelings. I've
    
    seen visions of my last life as Princess of the Moon
    
    though."
    
    "Was I from the Moon too?" Endymion asked her.
    
    "No, you were a dashing prince from Earth, who I fell
    
    deeply in love with." Serenity blushed as she said
    
    this, but did not break eye contact.
    
    Endymion smiled, "I imagine I was in love with you
    
    just as deeply, we must have been perfect for each
    
    other."
    
    "We were." Serenity looked sad all of a sudden, "You
    
    know, this is not the first time you've forgotten me.
    
    That is what makes it so hard to bear."
    
    Endymion looked surprised, "I've lost my memory
    
    before?"
    
    "In the 20th century, before we were ever royalty, we
    
    fought a great enemy. She kidnapped you and made you
    
    forget our love. I defeated her, only after I freed
    
    you though. You rememberd me moments before you died,
    
    you died protecting me."
    
    Endymion looked deeper into her eyes. They were eyes
    
    as blue as the sky on a summer's day. He could have
    
    drowned in them, "I have no problems believing that I
    
    died for you... but how did I remember."
    
    All of a sudden Serenity jumped up. "Of course the
    
    Star Locket, but where is it?"
    
    "Serenity, my Queen, calm down. What are you talking
    
    about it?" But even as Endymion spoke these words he
    
    sensed familiarity in what she had just spoken of,
    
    "What is the Star Locket?"
    
    By this time Serenity was running down the hall to
    
    her rooms, when she entered she started opening draws
    
    and rummaging within them. When she saw he had
    
    followed her she spoke frantically, "It was my locket,
    
    I gave it to you in the Silver Millennium so you would
    
    always remember me, it opened and played our song,
    
    then you remembered."
    
    "Do you have it here?" Endymion felt excitement. He
    
    wanted to remember the love he had shared for
    
    Serenity, as he seemed to be falling in love with her
    
    all over again. She sat down on the bed, biting her
    
    bottom lip, deep in thought. Her golden locks hung
    
    down to the floor, curling at the bottom. He longed to
    
    run his hand through them. He felt the urge to hold
    
    her then, but he couldn't, not until he remembered.
    
    Suddenly Serenity's face fell. "I remember what
    
    happened to the locket now. It was right after I woke
    
    you all from the deep sleep." Endymion did not
    
    understand what she was talking about but kept silent
    
    anyway. Serenity continued, "When I woke up it was
    
    gone. I never found out what happened to it. It might
    
    have been destroyed when IT came, when it tried to
    
    destroy the Earth."
    
    As badly as Endymion wanted to ask her about what
    
    "it" was he refrained. Noticing the look upon his face
    
    Serenity walked over to him. "We had just been married
    
    when "it" came. The darkness, the asteroid,
    
    everything. It tried to destroy the life on the planet
    
    but I used my power to put everybody into a deep sleep
    
    while I repaired the Earth. I barely remember that
    
    time. Eventually I was drained and I too fell into the
    
    sleep. After 1,000 years I awoke, I awakened everyone
    
    else and created Crystal Tokyo. All I remember about
    
    those 1,000 years was that I was lonely, and scared.
    
    And I missed you so much, my love. I never told you
    
    that. I always let you believe that I slept
    
    peacefully, it would have hurt you too much to know
    
    the truth. But now, when you do not even remember our
    
    love, I can tell you."
    
    Endymion was surprised to feel tears on his cheeks,
    
    so was Serenity. "Why do you cry?" this time it was
    
    Serenity who asked the question.
    
    "Because even though I do not remember my past lives,
    
    I know that I loved you, and a part of me still does.
    
    Even though all I know about you is your name and that
    
    you are my wife, I love you. The thought of you in
    
    pain, being scared... I wish I could have done
    
    something."
    
    Serenity simply stared at him. "Do you mean to say
    
    that you love me, even without your memory?" 
    
    Endymion nodded.
    
    "Oh Mamo-chan, I love you too."  Serenity ran to him
    
    and put her arms around him. (a.n. Sappy, right? But
    
    there was no way around it, :: sweatdrop:: REALLY!)
    
    **********
    
    It had been a week since the day Endymion had told
    
    Serenity he still loved her, and as happy as she
    
    seemed her friends were still worried. Every time she
    
    smiled they noticed how it didn't quite seem to reach
    
    her eyes. It was this reason that all of the senshi
    
    (excluding Pluto) were gathered once again in
    
    Jupiter's rooms.
    
    "She misses him," Venus was the first to speak after
    
    the door had been closed. "She loves him as he is, but
    
    she'll always miss the man he was. Without his
    
    memory's he can never be the same."
    
    "Venus is right," Mercury had come to this conclusion
    
    (a.n. Being the smart person she is, ; ) ) days ago.
    
    "Serenity loves Endymion even without his memories,
    
    but someday she'll crack. She'll want him to remember
    
    just how strong their love really was. What do you
    
    think Mars? You look as if something is bothering
    
    you."
    
    "Mmm. Something that Serenity told me awhile ago when
    
    she was upset, she said she had wanted to tell
    
    Endymion first, but she hasn't."
    
    "What was it!" Venus jumped up, "Come on Mars tell
    
    us, please."
    
    "Stop it, all of you!" Luna had slipped in when no
    
    one was looking, "Serenity is going through a hard
    
    time right now, let's let her work it out for
    
    herself."
    
    "Oh all right, but if he doesn't get his memory back
    
    soon we'll have to think up a plan." Venus finally
    
    submitted to the fact that Mars would not be sharing
    
    her secret.
    
    **********
    
    It was December 24th, the day before Christmas, and
    
    Endymion still had not regained his memory. Serenity,
    
    as happy as she was to have him love her was still
    
    upset. She knew deep down that the love they had
    
    shared would never be as complete as it had when he
    
    had his memories. To some degree Endymion knew this
    
    too, and had just waited patiently for his memories to
    
    come back. 
    
    It was late that night when Mars finally confronted
    
    Serenity. She found her sitting outside on a balcony,
    
    staring at the moon.
    
    "Usagi, you have to tell him you're pregnant."
    
    Serenity calmly looked around at her friend, "This
    
    last week has been torture. I've been all over the
    
    city, doing this and that, and I have known that I
    
    should tell Endymion. I love him so much. But I can't.
    
    I have no past with him, how can I have a future. Even
    
    though he says he loves me, I wonder if he just knows
    
    that he once did. He's more like a friend to me now
    
    than a husband. How can I come out and tell someone
    
    that I'm carrying their child when they don't even
    
    remember conceiving them. I can't tell this Endymion,
    
    I could tell Mamo-chan, Tuxedo Kamen, even Mamoru-baka
    
    (a.n. My name for Mamoru when he and Usagi were
    
    fighting!), but I can't tell someone who barely even
    
    knows me.
    
    Realization hit Mars as if she'd been punched in the
    
    stomach. The words came out in a whisper, "You're
    
    afraid he won't want it, or love it."
    
    Serenity nodded. "Think how you would feel Rei if
    
    someone just came up to you that you don't know, not
    
    really, and told you that you would become a parent.
    
    Even if you  felt deep down that you should love the
    
    person that told you, would you love what was inside
    
    them. This child belongs to my Endymion, not the one
    
    who is here now."
    
    With this Serenity went back to moon gazing. Mars had
    
    been dismissed.
    
    **********
    
    (A.N. This is my favorite part!!!!!!:) )
    
    Christmas morning settled upon Tokyo like fresh snow.
    
    It seemed so sudden and beautiful, nobody could keep
    
    from loving it, even the depressed Serenity. Early
    
    that morning she woke up and climbed out of bed,
    
    careful not to wake the sleeping Endymion. He was
    
    sleeping in a chair towards the corner of the room.
    
    She had come in late from her talk with Mars to find
    
    him there, sleeping peacefully. It had reminded her of
    
    the days when she would come in late from some meeting
    
    or another and find Endymion asleep in that chair. He
    
    would try to wait up for her, but often fell asleep.
    
    She smiled at that.
    
    Still she could not help but weep. It was her first
    
    Christmas when she had not woken up to the love of her
    
    life, excited, and knowing he had spent weeks trying
    
    to find a gift that would please her. He would always
    
    wake her up early on Christmas, like a little child
    
    that could no longer wait to give their parent a
    
    present. Very unlike the typical Mamoru, who was
    
    usually calm and dignified. She being the person she
    
    was would usually want to sleep late, but he would
    
    convince her to come to whatever surprised he had
    
    planned.
    
    She suddenly noticed how cold it was outside, she had
    
    left her robe on the bed. She turned to get it but
    
    found there was no need. Someone else had already done
    
    so.
    
    "Cold?" Endymion was there, rapping her robe around
    
    her.
    
    "Yes, actually," she smiled at him, but it was an
    
    empty smile. Endymion noticed this, and wanted nothing
    
    more to remember his life with her, to make her happy.
    
    When Serenity was snuggled in her robe she noticed
    
    something heavy in the pocket, "What's this?" she
    
    murmured. She could not have been more shocked when
    
    she pulled out a locket. It was gold and shined in the
    
    morning light, it was the Star Locket. Endymion knew
    
    what this was, and somehow, he knew what to do. He
    
    reached out and touched it. The music began to play;
    
    softly at first, then louder until it echoed through
    
    the rose garden that was below the window. Serenity
    
    looked in wonder at her love, praying that this was
    
    not a dream. It wasn't.
    
    "Usako," Endymion whispered. With that Serenity
    
    reached up and kissed him passionately. It was their
    
    first kiss in almost a month, and she would not have
    
    ended it except for the fact that she had to breath.
    
    After only a short moment he was kissing her again, it
    
    was a kiss like no other. Emotions ran through the
    
    kiss, fear that this was truly a dream, relief, hope,
    
    and pure joy. Finally they stopped,  gazing into each
    
    other's eyes.
    
    "I missed you so much," Serenity cried into
    
    Endymion's chest.
    
    "And I you."
    
    "Where did  you find the locket?"
    
    "I didn't, it was just there."
    
    "I wonder," and with that Serenity put her hand into
    
    the robe pocket once more, Endymion's arms still
    
    wrapped around her, "Don't let me go," she whispered.
    
    "Never."
    
     She pulled out a folded card and opened it, it read, 
    
    "Dear Serenity,
    
    As you might have noticed something went wrong with
    
    the time line, It was so minor I never noticed its
    
    occurrence until it was too late. I knew I had to
    
    correct my error so I took a trip to the past to
    
    recover this for you. Merry Christmas.
    
    Your Loving Servant, 
    
    Pluto"
    
    Epilogue
    
    Later that night Endymion and Serenity lay in bed
    
    together, arms wound tightly around each other. "I'm
    
    sorry I left you, Usako. I never meant to."
    
    "I know my darling,  I'm just glad you're back."
    
    "I never got to get you a Christmas present though,"
    
    Endymion looked down on his Queen, love in his eyes.
    
    "But you did," Slyness twinkled in her eyes.
    
    "And what would that be?" Endymion grinned as he said
    
    that, happy to be with the woman he loved -and
    
    remembered- once more.
    
    "A future daughter."
    
    The End
    
    Well that's it, it's done. What did you think, it was
    
    my first ever attempt so don't be so harsh. I would
    
    have told you in the beginning but I was afraid you
    
    wouldn't read it. ::sweatdrop:: Well anyway you have
    
    to email me and tell me what you thought! Don't be to
    
    mean though, while I'll take constructive criticism,
    
    death threats are not appreciated.  Should I write
    
    another, yes, no, maybe so. Tell me, tell me, tell me!
    
    Please... :: looks at you all pleadingly::
    
    Remember: Fleur422@yahoo.com -give it a Sailor Moon or
    
    Fan Fiction related title so I don't delete it
    
    P.S. You didn't actually think I would end it without
    
    Usagi and Mamoru remembering each other did you!?!


End file.
